


Hazelnut Scream

by mellish



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellish/pseuds/mellish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L, Light, and a jar of Nutella.  Irritation ensues.  Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazelnut Scream

It has recently come to Raito's attention that L can be really, really annoying when he wants to be.

"Nearly there – oh, darn. Hmm. Now how do I go about this? Apparently it's much trickier than I thought it would be. I wonder if using pliers would be more effective..."

"Will you _cut that out_? I'm trying to work here!" He has to consciously stop himself from banging his forehead on the keyboard in front of him – losing his composure and acting violent would only increase L's suspicions of him being Kira, and that _wouldn't do at all_, not good, calm down. _Breathe_. He satisfies himself by clattering on the keyboard as loudly as possible (without breaking it, of course), in a vain effort to drown out that stupid detective's _noise_.

"But it won't come off," L answers, in his gratingly unemotional voice. He gestures at the jar in his palm as if it is the most important thing in the world.

"Well how do you expect it to come off if you keep holding it like _that_," and there is a great possibility that spit is flying from Raito's mouth, but he's so angry he doesn't care.

"Whatever are you talking about?" L keeps his fingers in their pinched position and attempts to open the jar _yet again_. His fingers slip over the cover uselessly.

"You can't grab the edges of a _circular lid_ \- god, why am I even explaining this to you? - because it doesn't even _have_ edges!!" Raito clenches his fists and wonders, for the hundredth time, how this man could possibly be the greatest detective in the world.

"Watari does it."

"Because he holds it properly!"

L shrugs. "I have not the slightest idea what you mean." As if to further punctuate his refusal to take some perfectly good advice, he tries to open the jar again, picking at it uselessly with his curved fingers.

"Godammit, screw this –" Raito growls, and wrestles the wretched thing away from him. " - screw this, screw this," and he aches to fling it at the nearest computer screen.

"Ah, yes." L's eyes suddenly light up. "Screw the lid off. Precisely."

Raito all but rips the lid off the jar, and dumps it back into the detective's hands. He hopes, rather violently, that it has already expired.

"Why thank you, Raito-kun." L sticks a finger into the jar and swishes it around. "You're very efficient." He lifts his finger and licks it clean. "Mmm. Nuttella's incredibly delicious, wouldn't you agree?"

_Screw you_, Raito shouts, but only in the back of his mind - because that would sound wrong, and that would be immature, and anyway a stupid thing like hazelnut cream isn't worth losing his temper over in the first place.


End file.
